Regaños
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Harry Potter recibe un howler, cortesía de su padrino.


Título: Regaños

Disclaimer: Nada mío, todo de Jo Rowling.

Yaired's notes: Bienvenidos a mi burbuja, donde Sirius Black esta vivo, y es capaz de mandar una lechuza sin que lo lancen por un Velo ¬¬

* * *

Tendría que limpiar todo el pudín de chocolate del aula de Encantamientos (al estilo muggle), así como estar en detención con el profesor Flitwick, quien alabo el encantamiento de manera sutil. Harry noto los discretos movimientos de varita, ayudándole con el pudín que salpico el techo.

En realidad el enfado con Fred y George no le duro mucho, porque él seria de los primeros en felicitarles, si el plan tuviese el final esperado, y no el de un Harry en detención. Aún así decidió mostrarse resentido un rato, para que no creyeran que le hacía muy feliz tomar el castigo que les correspondía.

-Aunque no fue _totalmente_ su culpa... –dijo muy bajo, mientras restregaba el suelo.

Si no hubiese regresado al aula por un libro olvidado, el encantamiento no se habría activado, y no habría sido acusado de ser él autor de semejante trastada. Confundido, se quedo en medio del salón, él mismo cubierto de pudín chocolate y justo en ese momento, llego un grupo de Slytherin, y con ellos Malfoy, él blanco de la broma. George y Fred estaban entreteniendo a los Hufflepuff, para evitar que llegaran primero, y no vieron a Harry regresar.

En el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, la líder de Casa le dejo ir hasta sentirse segura de que Harry entendía la gravedad del asunto y que tenía suerte de la intervención del profesor Flitwick, porque ella habría sido mucho más severa con el castigo. Por supuesto, su tutor naturalmente recibiría una carta, donde se detallaría su terrible comportamiento.

-Seguro a Sirius le hace gracia. –pensó, luchando contra la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir, en un momento no muy oportuno.

Al abandonar el aula de Encantamientos, ya estaba entrada la noche y en la sala común solo quedaban unos muy mortificados (Harry no pudo recordar si alguna vez lo estuvieron antes) Fred y George Weasley, que se deshicieron en disculpas y agradecimientos, por no ser delatados. Harry les grito un poco, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por no poderse contener. Pero al recordar el pudín en su rostro, comenzó a reír y ellos, al principio nerviosos, terminaron por unírsele. Al fin de cuentas, no había estado tan mal, siendo lo peor de todo, la limpieza del aula y lidiar con McGonagall.

Por esa razón, cuando una lechuza café oscura llego surcando el Gran Comedor, con un sobre rojo en el pico, realmente se sorprendió.

-¡Pero que...!

-¡Un _howler_! ¡Sirius te mando un _howler_! –Ron lo saco del shock inicial, quien tampoco no parecía terminar de creérselo.

-¡Ábrelo, Harry! –Neville veía el sobre rojo con horror, recordando los que su abuela le llego a enviar alguna vez.

-¡Como si él hubiera sido un santo en sus años de escuela! –de alguna forma, se sintió traicionado por su padrino. ¿No era él quien le relataba sus bromas escolares, con especial orgullo? ¡Y Sirius había ido mucho más lejos que simplemente, llenar un salón con pudín de chocolate!

-¡Ábrelo YA! –actuó como un autómata, y segundos después, un rugido inundo el Gran Comedor.

-¡MALDITA SEA, HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡DILE ADIOS AL AGRADABLE Y ENCANTADOR PADRINO QUE TENIAS...

Los gritos de Sirius estremecieron a más de uno, y desde la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall parecía pasmada.

-...ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE: DESEARAS VOLVER CON LOS MUGGLES, LOS DEMENTORES TE PARECERAN ADORABLES Y LOS BOGGARTS SE TRASNFORMARAN EN MI CUANDO TE VEAN...

Harry vio a los demás taparse los oídos, y él no pudo más que mirar fijamente a la mesa donde los vasos y cubiertos ya tintineaban por el estruendo. Y cuando parecía que los pulmones de Sirius habían dado todo de si, el silencio regreso... para que una risa macabra y presumiblemente desquiciada, lo hiciera saltar en su asiento, junto con otros alumnos.

-... TU Y YO TENDREMOS UNA LARGA CHARLA SOBRE LOS USOS CORRECTOS DEL PUDIN DE CHOCOLATE...

Por alguna razón que no entendió, recordó al profesor Lupin. A Lupin y Sirius. Se sonrojo tanto como lo hacia Ron, e intento alejar esa posibilidad. ¡Son solo amigos! ¿Qué dirían si se enteraran de lo que estuvo a punto de insinuar?

-...Y VUELVE A OBLIGARME A ENVIARTE OTRO _HOWLER_! ¡VAMOS, ATREVETE! ¡SOLO ESPERA, CUANDO NOS VEAMOS EN TU PROXIMA VISITA A HOGSMEADE...

Una pequeña explosión y las cenizas cayeron sobre la mesa y el desayuno de un Harry estupefacto. Desde la mesa de profesores, Snape carraspeo un poco, y Harry sintió eso como una carcajada. Los murmullos fueron extendiéndose por el Gran Comedor, y las risas de la mesa de Slytherin terminaron por contagiar a todas las mesas, y poco a poco todo regreso a la normalidad.

Sabía que no era cierto. No tendría que decirle adiós a su _agradable y encantador padrino_, y que además, los boggarts no tomarían la apariencia de Sirius Black. También estuvo conciente de que lo más seguro, era que la profesora McGonagall, además de hablarle sobre el incidente del pudín, también le habría instado a que fuese rudo con él.

También supo que el sábado en Hogsmeade, ambos estarían bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, y Harry se burlaría de la "risa macabra" de su padrino.

Pero a pesar de saber lo mucho que Sirius se habría divertido haciendo el _howler_, en realidad, había algo más. Por primera vez estuvo conciente que tenia alguien a quien debía darle cuentas en cosas tan sencillas, como sus calificaciones o su conducta en la escuela.

Harry Potter fue el primer alumno que tenía una sonrisa sincera, después de recibir un _howler_.


End file.
